Erotic Folklore Story
by minve
Summary: Ketika Taehyung tak dapat membayangkan hanya dengan menyelamatkan seekor anak ular membuatnya dapat bertemu dengan dewa ular yang luar biasa tampan dan terlalu seksi. Bayangkan saja dirinya bertemu dengan makhluk lainnya seperti, vampir, incubus atau lainnya dan melakukan banyak tindakan seksual kepadanya. VOTTOM. KOOKTAE/KOOKV. R21 .
1. Prologue

Salah satu mahasiswa di universitasnya terlihat sangat normal-bukan. Keperawakannya sangat tampan, tubuhnya terbentuk dengan otot tetapi selalu memilih untuk menutupinya dengan pakaian berlengan panjang yang longgar. Wajahnya sungguh tampan tetapi yang membuatnya menjadi unik adalah netranya. Netranya memiliki warna yang normal tetapi pupilnya-jika kalian lihat baik-baik berbentuk berbeda dengan manusia biasa. Ketika pupil manusia berbentuk bulat miliknya terlihat seperti tombak-panjang jauh dari kata bulat.

Karena sejak awal dia bukanlah manusia-dia hanya menyamar menjadi manusia. Dia adalah-

Dewa ular.

Bagaimana _ceritanya aku dapat bertemu dengan dewa ular yang sangat egois dan semua perintahnya mutlak dituruti? Itu sebenarnya bukanlah cerita yang romantis atau bahkan menarik tapi aku akan tetap menceritakannya khusus untuk kalian._

 _Seharusnya aku memang tak perlu menyayangi hewan. Bahkan jika itu harimau pun andai jika dia terluka akan kuobati. Jika harimau pun kuobati maka bagaimana dengan anak ular yang kebetulan berada di pinggir jalan_ - _berdarah seolah telah tergilas bermacam-macam roda. Saat itu instingku langsung mendekatinya dan membawanya ke rumah_ - _mungkin karena anak ular itu mengetahui bahwa niatanku itu bukan untuk melukainya lebih lanjut dia sama sekali tak memberontak maupun menunjukkan taringnya._

 _Ah_ - _kebetulan orangtuaku dokter hewan jadi aku mengetahui banyak cara mengobati hewan. Andai kala kalian bingung bagaimana aku mengobatinya._

Kemudian _aku mengobatinya dan membawanya tidur bersamaku karena ku berpikir dalam kondisi pemulihan mungkin anak ular itu akan sulit menaikkan suhu tubuhnya ketika pagi datang dan aku tak ingin ia harus memaksakan dirinya untuk naik ke atas tempat tidurnya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Anggap saja aku berlebihan_ - _tapi sepertinya anak ular itu senang sekali dapat berada di sampingku_ - _dalam pandanganku dia seperti tersenyum._

 _Dan disanalah aku bertemu dengannya._

Kalian _pun dapat membayangkan bagaimana rasanya ketika bangun dan menyadari banyak ular di sekitarmu? Kaget? Jangankan kaget_ - _aku bahkan bisa pingsan di tempat jika tak menyadari selanjutnya terdapat seseorang dengan bentuk tubuh yang sama layaknya manusia biasa berada di samping tempat tidurmu. Itu yang sebenarnya membuatku makin terkejut_ - _hendak bangkit tetapi banyaknya ular di kakiku menahanku. Ku melihat netra makhluk itu_ - _merah pekat. Bukan warna netra yang seharusnya dimiliki manusia secara alami dan sepertinya dia pun tak memakai lensa kontak berwarna. Apalagi pupilnya_ - _sama sekali tak manusiawi._

 _"Ucapan yang kalian ucapkan biasanya adalah 'selamat pagi' bukan? Maka aku akan mengucapkannya juga_ - _" aku dapat melihat taring kecil ketika makhluk itu membuka mulutnya. Sialnya_ - _suaranya terdengar serak dan itu malah membuatnya semakin tampan dari apa yang seharusnya._

 _ **"Selamat pagi, pasanganku yang baru."**_

Dan _itulah bagaimana pertemuanku dengan dewa ular._

Alasannya _dapat bertemu dengannya adalah karena_ - _menurutnya_ - _aku menyelamatkan salah satu anak buahnya yang merupakan anak ular yang semalam. Dan dia datang hanya untuk sekedar membawanya kembali begitu pula dengan menyatakan rasa terimakasih karena telah mengobati anak buahnya._

 _ **"Ya**_ - _ **meksipun dia sebenarnya dapat menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri."**_

Begitulah _perkataannya. Dan di saat sana aku menyadari bahwa diriku telah dibodohi oleh seekor anak ular licik. Ah_ - _tapi sejak kapan ular tak pernah licik? Mereka dilahirkan untuk menjadi licik dan hidup di dalam kelicikan. Oleh karena itu aku pun sadar bahwa apa yang diucapkan oleh makhluk itu mengenai tujuannya itu tak berhenti sampai disana._

 _ **"Haha."**_

Tawa _itu hanya dikeluarkan dengan suku kata, diulang dua kali dengan nada yang sama. Itulah bagaimana makhluk itu menyuarakan tawanya. Karena apa ia tertawa? Entahlah, pada saat itu pun aku belum mengetahuinya. Tapi yang aku tahu adalah bagaimana netra ular itu menatapku bagaikan mangsa segar._

 _"Kau manusia yang cukup pintar juga. Berbahagialah, manusia."_

 _'Manusia'_ - _dia mengatakannya dengan penuh nada ketangguhan, seolah mengatakan jelas bahwa strataku sebagai manusia merupakan hal yang lebih rendah dibandingkan anak buahnya sekalipun. Menggunakan jenis makhluk hidupku sebagai pengganti namaku._

Aku _memiliki nama wahai tuan ular dan namaku adalah Kim Taehyung_ - _dengan 'Taehyung' yang sering dijadikan lelucon dengan menggunakan '3434'_ - _meski itu menjadikannya 'TaeTae' bukan Taehyung tapi kalian menangkap maksudku._

 _"Aku tak akan menjadikanmu santapanku akan tetapi_ - _sebentar lagi adalah waktuku untuk melakukan perkawinan. Dan kebetulan aku menemukanmu jadi aku akan menggunakanmu untuk melakukan 'perkawinan'."_

Perkawinan _._

Kata _yang biasanya digunakan untuk hewan karena mereka hanya melakukannya untuk melanjutkan keturunan. Tak terikat secara emosional_ - _setelah selesai akan langsung meninggalkannya membiarkan sang betina mengurusi anaknya. Tunggu_ - _ **anak?**_

 _"Ah, tenang saja. Kau tak akan hamil bisa kujamin itu. Kecuali kau ingin? Aku bisa mengatur cairanku untuk bisa menghamilimu atau tidak." Ucapnya lagi seolah mengetahui isi pikiranku._

 _"'Tetapi aku tak memiliki vagina atau sel telur' katamu. Memangnya kau pikir aku manusia? Kau pikir makhluk sepertiku membutuhkan dua hal itu? Selama cairanku masuk ke dalam tubuh manusia aku bisa memilih apa mereka bisa hamil atau tidak."_

 _"'Tapi darimana aku mengeluarkannya?' katamu juga. Itu urusan untuk lain waktu."_

Seharusnya _aku senang bagaimana pertanyaanku dapat terus dijawab olehnya tapi bagaimana cara menjawabnya itu sangat menyebalkan. Bertindak seolah tahu semuanya._

Dia _ **memang mengetahui semuanya sih.**_

Tapi _tetap saja senyumnya itu_ - _ah_ - _sungguh menyebalkan._

 _"Jadi pilihlah, manusia_ - _kau memilih untuk menjadi santapanku tanpa menggunakan unsur ambigu atau memilih untuk dibuahi olehku?"_

 _ **Bagaimanapun aku tak akan memilih keduanya-itulah yang ingin kuucapkan tapi sepertinya segera setelah itu aku akan ditelan bulat-bulat.**_ _Mungkin jika aku ditelan bulat-bulat aku akan merasakan kebahagiaan abadi toh aku telah membenci hidupku ini dan selalu menunggu agar Tuhan mengambil nyawaku. Semua ini melelahkan_ - _hidup itu selalu melelahkan tapi aku tak pernah punya keberanian untuk mengakhiri hidupku sendiri._

_**"Pilihan kedua."**_

Dan _aku harus menyalahkan mengapa bibirku malah mengatakan itu. Ini karena kau jarang sekali benar berkomunikasi dengan orang lain Taehyung makanya kau menjawab dengan jawaban yang salah 'kan? Seperti yang diduganya_ - _seharusnya dia lebih memilih ditelan bulat-bulat._ _ **Hidup itu menyebalkan.**_

 _Itulah ceritaku dalam pertemuan pertamaku dengan seorang dewa ular tampan dan anak buahnya yang sama-sama menyebalkannya._

 _ **The end.**_

_Dan kalian pikir cerita ini hanya akan berhenti sampai sana? Hahaha_ -tidak mungkin.

Setelah mengeluarkan kata 'dibuahi' tak mungkin akan _terhenti_ sampai disana bukan?

Itu- _anggaplah_ sebuah prolog.

Sebuah awal dari cerita.

Awalan _sesuatu._

 _Flashback_.

Sebuah dasar cerita untuk menjelaskan mengapa aku dapat bertemu dengannya. Dan mulai _darisini bukanlah aku yang menceritakannya karena jika aku yang menceritakannya sepertinya hanya akan berupa kumpulan kalimat porno dari seorang submisif digoda dengan seksual oleh banyak ular dan lidah panjang dan tipis cocok untuk rimming_ - _ups, mari simpan sampai sana saja._

_"H-Hn... Haah...!"_

Suara kecipak menggema ke dinding keramik kamar mandi tersebut, diiringi dengan suara erangan pelan-suaranya rendah namun karena mengerangnya itu membuat suaranya naik beberapa oktaf. Uap dari bak mandi ditempati oleh dua orang mengebul membuat keadaan semakin panas dari apa yang seharusnya. Menambah hawa panas kepada dua lidah yang tengah saling berlilitan. Mengapa mereka melakukan itu? Itu tentunya untuk mengalirkan suhu tubuh kepada pemilik mata merah pekat itu. Tubuh manusia akan rusak jika memiliki suhu tubuh yang terlalu tinggi maka disanalah _dewa ular_ itu menurunkan suhu tubuh manusia itu dengan saling berciuman.

 _"Teruslah mengerang, manusia. Buka terus mulutmu agar aku menghisap suhu tubuhmu."_

"Hnghh... _K-kook._ "

 _Jungkook_ -itulah nama yang diucapkannya untuk dewa itu ketika menyamar menjadi manusia. Taehyung tak pernah mempercayai apa dia adalah dewa sesungguhnya sampai tiba-tiba saja dunia seolah mengetahui nama Jungkook itu dalam maksud seolah manusia dengan nama itu dan penampilannya telah diakui sejak kelahirannya. Tetapi tetap saja Jungkook memiliki karakteristik seekor ular seperti membutuhkan waktu untuk menyesuaikan suhu tubuhnya di pagi hari sebelum beraktivitas-awalnya dia hanya melakukannya dengan berbaring di samping Taehyung di ranjangnya tetapi itu membutuhkan waktu terlalu lama sehingga dia melakukannya di bak mandi ketika Taehyung mandi.

Tapi dia pun tahu Taehyung tak bisa bertahan dengan suhu terlalu tinggi maka itulah- _dua burung dengan satu batu_. Jungkook mendapatkan suhu dan erangan, balasan ciuman, tubuh yang dapat disentuhnya. _Tapi itu empat hal?_ Untuk apa dia menghitung dengan benar saat mendapatkan manusia terindah yang pernah didapatkannya?

"P-pusing..." erang Taehyung mengeluh setelah kepalanya mulai terasa pening. Tangannya menggenggam lemah pergelangan tangan Jungkook yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Sebentar lagi. Berikan aku waktu satu-dua menit lagi." balas Jungkook memperat rangkulannya, "Buka mulutmu terus, manusia..."

Taehyung kembali membuka mulutnya-meski sebenarnya telah terbuka sedari tadi tetapi ia menurunkan kepalanya dan mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya menggunakan mulutnya. Lidahnya sengaja ia julurkan-membiarkan Jungkook untuk mengambil inisiatif. Dewa ular itu membelai lidah Taehyung baru menghisapnya-meminum semua saliva yang diproduksi oleh manusia itu. Rasanya bagaikan minuman termanis yang pernah diminumnya, Jungkook bisa ketagihan untuk meminum saliva Taehyung.

Kedua lengan Taehyung melingkari tengkuk Jungkook-menggunakannya agar tak terselip jatuh karena jujur saja, dia bahkan sudah tak dapat merasakan ujung kakinya. Ketika pusing mendominasinya tetapi rongga mulutnya masih merasakan kenikmatan dan rasa geli. Kenikmatan itulah satu-satunya yang membuatnya masih sadar. Jungkook menciuminya semakin kasar dan Taehyung mulai merasa kewalahan untuk membalasnya.

Tetapi dia ingin membalasnya.

Tubuhnya ingin membalasnya.

Lidahnya ingin membalasnya.

Sialan.

Tak pernah dirinya membayangkan berbagi saliva dengan sebuah makhluk dengan karakteristik ular dapat membuatnya kewalahan seperti ini.

Setelah dua menit itu berlalu Jungkook melepaskan tautan lidah mereka, menatap intens netra Taehyung dan perlahan turun untuk menatap bibir bengkaknya, seberapa keras Jungkook menghisap bibir dan lidahnya? Merasakan sebuah simpati dia menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk membelai bibir bawah Taehyung mengecek apakah terdapat luka dan tidak ditemukan luka satu pun.

Menurut netra dan kulitnya suhu tubuh Taehyung berada dalam rata-rata maka sudah sebaiknya mereka keluar dari bak mandi berisikan air panas ini. Jungkook memangku manusia itu keluar dari kamar mandi-membiarkannya duduk terlebih dahulu di atas kasurnya untuk mengambil oksigen.

Keduanya telanjang memang tetapi Taehyung hanya terfokus dalam menghirup oksigen tak memberikan setitik pun perhatian untuk melihat tubuh telanjang Jungkook.

Inilah bagaimana paginya dimulai akhir-akhir ini-sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya sebagai mahasiswa dan tentunya,

"Ayo, pakai bajumu. Kita bisa terlambat."

Jungkook pun ikut sebagai mahasiswa dengan jurusan dan kelas yang sama persis. Dan sebagai tambahan andai Jungkook tengah menikmati waktunya sebagai manusia akan ada salah satu anak buahnya berdiam di dalam ransel Taehyung yang selalu ikut setiap hari.

Ular kecil berwarna putih dengan mata merah pekat. Dan melalui kemampuan Jungkook dapat membuat anak buahnya tak terlihat oleh manusia lain selain Taehyung.

"Sepertinya kau mulai terbiasa dengan bagaimana tuanku bertindak, manusia." Ular kecik itu membuka mulutnya dan menggerakkannya sesuai dengan setiap suku kata yang diucapkannya. Suaranya cukup cempreng-tetapi memang setiap anak buah Jungkook memiliki bermacam-macam suara dimulai dari yang rendah sampai yang cempreng sekali.

"Aku masih tak mengerti mengapa dia harus memilihku."

"Itu mudah sekali untuk dijawab, manusia. Manusia yang langsung menerima makhluk seperti kami itu sungguh sangat langka."

Langka ya-padahal Taehyung hanya menerima karena dia berpikir bahwa itu semua adalah mimpi tapi ternyata itu bukan.

"OH! OH! CEMILAN BOLA IKAN!" Ular kecil itu mencicit bahagia menunjuk _stand_ penjual bola ikan dengan ekor kecilnya.

"Kau ingin?" Tanya Taehyung.

"MAU! MAU! BELIKAN UNTUKKU, MANUSIA!" Baru saja ular kecil itu bertindak bagaikan seorang prajurit yang telah dipercaya untuk serius dalam melakukan banyak hal oleh atasannya dan sekarang dia mencicit ingin dibelikan cemilan bola ikan.

Dengan begitu, Taehyung berjalan menuju universitasnya dengan ular putih kecil di pundaknya-meski tak terlihat oleh orang lain-memakan cemilan bola ikan dengan bahagia.

 **Begitulah kehidupannya sejak bertemu dengan dewa ular.**

 **.**

 **.**

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 1

_**Jungkook.**_

Nama yang dipakainya ketika membaur dengan kehidupan manusia. Dengan nama keluarga sama dengan Taehyung berarti ' _Kim_ '—dengan kata lain ia menyamar menjadi salah satu kerabat atau saudaranya dan dengan kekuatannya sebagai dewa dunia pun seolah menerimanya tanpa mempertanyakan apapun. Meskipun nama itu baru terbuat beberapa detik tetapi dunia seolah telah menganggapnya sejak nama itu lahir—itu semua karena kekuatan dewanya sampai dapat mengelabui ingatan dunia.

Dengan kekuatan cukup untuk menghancurkan dunia seharusnya dia tak perlu berada disini—terlebih lagi melakukan hal manusiawi seperti,

 _Memasak_.

Taehyung masih ingat bagaimana seorang _dewa_ sepertinya tiba-tiba menjadi bawel mengenai dirinya sering membeli makanan instan atau membeli dari kedai makan karena Taehyung tak begitu bisa memasak. Menyuruh anak buahnya memakai makanan instan tersebut sampai wadahnya juga lalu menghempaskan wajan ke atas kompor untuk memasak sesuatu. Kemudian menaruh piring berisi daging sapi dengan bumbu lada hitam bersama dengan nasi matang di depan Taehyung dan memerintahkannya—dengan mutlak—untuk memakannya.

 _Enak. Bukan hanya enak—ini lezat sekali_. Mata Taehyung melebar dengan setiap kunyahannya. Sudah lama sekali dia tak memakan makanan buatan rumah berhubung tinggal jauh dari orangtuanya.

Begitulah bagaimana dewa ular tersebut ternyata dapat memasak dan rasanya lezat sekali sampai hampir membuat Taehyung menangis—itu bukan kiasan atau memiliki makna lain memang begitulah kenyataannya.

"Kenapa dewa ular sepertimu bisa memasak? Bukannya kalian tak perlu makan?" tanya Taehyung menyesap cokelat panasnya.

"Memang tak perlu tapi aku sering melihat kuliner kalian dan berhubung aku pun menyukai daging, seringkali aku menyamar dan mencobanya. Tak kusangka rasanya enak sekali, kukira memakan daging mentah tanpa apapun adalah yang terbaik tapi ternyata dengan diberi dengan apa yang kalian sebut _bumbu_ seperti rempah dan lainnya malah membuatnya semakin enak. Lalu beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu aku mencoba membakarnya dengan rempah-rempah. Semakin kesini aku pun membaca buku memasak dan mencobanya."

Jungkook menjelaskan—bukan, menceritakan pengalamannya sementara Taehyung hanya perlu jawaban yang singkat tapi dia malah memilih untuk menceritakan segalanya. Manusia itu hanya menyesap cokelat panasnya lagi dan sesekali menurunkan agar anak buah Jungkook dapat ikut menyecapinya juga. Entah mengapa meskipun banyaknya ular putih berkeliaran di rumahnya sekarang terasa begitu normal—selain beberapa kali ketika anak buah Jungkook bermain kejar-kejaran dan salah satu dari mereka sering bersembunyi di balik celana atau kaus Taehyung. Dan itu pasti membuatnya terkejut bukan main.

Di saat itu juga dia baru menyadari sesuatu—

"Kenapa kau tak membeli pakaian biasa daripada menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk membuat pakaian?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook memakai kekuatannya untuk membuat pakaian—yah, _membuat_. Karena dengan kekuatannya saja dia dapat membuat dunia menerima keberadaannya apalagi jika itu membuat baju 'kan? Hanya membuat pakaian berdasarkan dengan apa yang dilihatnya itu bukanlah apapun untuknya—percayalah.

 _Ah, tidak. Bukan percayalah melainkan—lihatlah. Karena hanya dengan mempercayai itu tak cukup kau harus melihatnya juga._

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk membuat uang andai kau tak memiliki uang?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

Dewa ular itu terdiam—yah, sangat terdiam bahkan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Kemudian menghela napas lelah—lebih tepatnya sebenarnya itu adalah helaan napas kecewa. _Apa yang membuatnya kecewa?_

"Manusia."

Membuka mulutnya dan menyuarakan pita suaranya untuk mengucapkan kata— _panggilan_ —tersebut.

" _Aku 'kan sedang berusaha berbaur menjadi manusia biasa."_

Seketika Taehyung langsung mengangkat tangannya—menyambar salah satu anak buah dewa ular tersebut dan dengan kekuatan penuh melemparkannya ke wajah rupawan Jungkook. Tentu saja tepat sebelum menyentuh wajahnya dia telah menghindarinya dengan memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah kiri—sembari menutup matanya lalu ketika membukanya kembali memunculkan sebuah senyuman meremehkan.

"Haha. Kau bahkan tak dapat mengenaiku, manusia. Kau harus meningkatkan kemampuan koordinasimu lagi." Jungkook tertawa dengan tawa khasnya sembari melipatkan kedua lengannya di dadanya, "Lagipula—apa maksudmu melakukan itu?"

"Maaf—aku hanya mendengar sesuatu yang _sangat_ konyol dan saking konyolnya aku pun harus melemparkan salah satu anak buahmu." Balas Taehyung langsung—tanpa menunjukkan nada bercanda sedikit pun.

Dalam maksud—Taehyung mendengar bahwa Jungkook berusaha membaur menjadi manusia biasa tetapi di saat yang bersamaan dewa itu menggunakan kekuatannya untuk _membuat_ pakaian tanpa menggunakan uang. Oleh karena itu pemilik tempat tinggal itu sebenarnya harus melemparkan ular itu—tanpa memedulikan akan adanya kemungkinan digigit karena jika anak buahnya menggigitnya Jungkook akan langsung membunuhnya. Walau pada ujungnya meski dengan kepala buntung anak buah itu akan tumbuh kembali.

"Besok aku akan menemanimu membeli pakaian. Gunakan uangmu. Maksudku—kau pasti bekerja berhubung kau mengatakan kau tengah berbaur sebagai _manusia biasa_." Ucap Taehyung dengan penuh nada sindir di akhir kalimatnya.

Dewa ular itu langsung terdiam kembali, menatap ke arah lain dan hanya dengan dua tindakan itu Taehyung kembali menyadari sesuatu.

"Jangan bilang… Kau sama sekali tak bekerja." Ketusnya dengan nada tersirat ' _tolong katakan kau bekerja dan aku sangat salah_ '.

Setelah terdiam beberapa lama Jungkook membuka mulutnya, "Aku—bekerja. Hanya…"

"Hanya?"

"Bayaranku baru akan kudapatkan bulan depan."

.

.

Pada akhirnya kesepakatannya adalah Jungkook membeli pakaian menggunakan uang Taehyung tetapi setelah mendapatkan gaji bulan depan dia harus segera menggantikannya. Karena sebenarnya Jungkook bekerja karena perintah pemilik rumah itu. Berhubung dewa ular itu masih ingin memakan makanan manusia biasa dengan kata lain bahan makanan asli—maka uang akan selalu terpakai dan Taehyung sama sekali tak dapat menerima—dewa sekalipun—memakan uangnya _secara istilah_.

Taehyung mengajak Jungkook ke butik kesukaannya sampai pegawai disana pun telah mengenalnya cukup dekat. Tak hanya itu ditambah wajah Taehyung sangat cocok untuk mempromosikan pakaian mereka. Sebenarnya panggilan 'butik' tak terlalu cocok tetapi toko tersebut memang memiliki merk namun tidak memiliki harga seperti merk yang dimulai dengan huruf ' _g_ ' dan diakhiri dengan huruf ' _i_ '. Ketika masuk pegawai wanita langsung menyambutnya dan langsung terkejut melihat Jungkook.

Tentu saja mereka terkejut melihat lelaki dengan wajah sungguh tampan bersama dengan pelanggan setia mereka yang juga memiliki wajah menarik.

"Kau diam disana. Aku akan memilihkan pakaian untukmu."

Manusia itu mendorong pelan baju lawan bicaranya ke bawah, menggesturkan untuk duduk di atas kursi. Kursi yang biasanya merupakan selingkuhan para lelaki ketika pacarnya tengah memilih pakaian sekarang digunakan oleh Jungkook. Kelopak matanya turun—berusaha mengerti perasaan para lelaki ketika menunggu pacarnya. Menurutnya itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat menarik. Perasaan kesal dan pasrah ketika harus menunggu orang lain.

Padahal dia sudah siap untuk menunggu lama tapi hanya dalam waktu beberapa belas menit Taehyung telah kembali dengan berbagai pakaian dan celana untuk Jungkook coba sekarang. Kebetulan sekali manusia itu sangat mengerti mengenai _fashion_ dan melihat Jungkook sebenarnya membuatnya gatal sekali untuk mendadaninya berhubung ketampanannya sangat berbeda dengan dirinya. Taehyung menarik lengan Jungkook dan menyuruhnya memasuki bilik kecil khusus untuk mencoba pakaian-pakaian toko tersebut.

Taehyung menunggu dan _mennggu_. Tapi tak ada tanda Jungkoom telah memakai pakaian percobaannya.

Setelah menunggu mungkin dua puluh menit dirinya mulai tak sabar dan menyibak gorden untuk menutupi bilik tersebut membuat beberapa pegawai dan pelanggan perempuan lain langsung terkejut terutama ketika Taehyung ikut masuk ke dalam bilik tersebut. Beberapa pelanggan perempuan langsung menatap intens khusus untuk bilik tersebut—curiga dengan apa yang terjadi di balik gorden tersebut.

Padahal sebenarnya yang terjadi hanyalah Jungkook yang sama sekali belum memakai pakaian percobaannya—malah menatapinya terus menerus menandakan bahwa dia sama sekali tak mengerti _cara memakai pakaian_.

"Kau—serius?" tanya Taehyung dengan ekspresi wajah tak dapat mempercayai dapat bertemu dengan makhluk yang tak dapat memakai pakaian.

Taehyung sama sekali tak mengira Jungkook tak dapat memakai pakaian. _Maksudnya_ selama ini dia berpikir bahwa dewa ular itu dapat memakai pakaian hanya saja menolaknya. Tapi ternyata selama ini dia tidak dapat memakainya? Sialan. Ingin rasanya Taehyung menendang keras dewa ular itu sekarang sampai ke ujung dunia.

"Aku tidak percaya selama ini kau ternyata tak dapat memakai pakaian dan berkata bahwa kau tak memiliki uang untuk membelinya ketika yang sebenarnya adalah—"

 _Mulai._

 _Sisi cerewet seorang Kim Taehyung._

Jungkook memilih untuk menulikan telinganya daripada harus mendengarkan cerewetan Taehyung karena—mungkin hanya dirinya dan anak buahnya yang mengetahui seberapa cerewet manusia itu ketika memasuki sisi bawelnya. Jika harus dilebihkan—jika semua kalimatnya digabungkan mungkin akan menjadi buku dengan lima ratus lembar. _Terlalu melebihkan?_ Mungkin tetapi sebanyak itulah kalimat yang diucapkannya. Belum lagi diucapkan dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat seperti melakukan _rapping_.

"Apanya yang berusaha membaur sebagai manusia biasa jika kau bahkan tidak dapat memakai pakaian biasa?"

Kepala Jungkook mulai terasa pusing, tak kuat mendengar cerewetan yang sebenarnya memang benar tetapi—tidak ada yang ingin mendengar cerewetan orang lain. Terutama jika itu berasal dari manusia biasa sedangkan dirinya merupakan sebuah entisitas yang lebih tinggi tetapi diceramahi seperti ini bahkan mungkin suara Taehyung sudah cukup keras untuk orang di luar bilik dengar. Mungkin saja mereka tengah memberi simpati terhadap _orang_ yang tengah diceramahi. Manusia itu pun merasa ceramahannya sama sekali tak didengarkan sehingga berkata,

"Apa kau mendengarkanku, Jung—"

Sebelum menyelesaikan memanggil namanya bibir sang dewa ular telah membungkamnya dengan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir si manusia. Dewa ular berbeda dengan manusia sehingga—Jungkook langsung mengubah air liurnya untuk membuat Taehyung melemah jadi dia tak akan dapat menolak. Mungkin obat bius bukanlah kata yang tepat, obat perangsang pun bukan kata yang tepat—hanya untuk membuat Taehyung merasa tenang dan nyaman—itu saja.

" _H-haa—hnn…"_

Lenguhan pelan tak sengaja keluar ketika lidah Jungkook masuk ke dalam rongga mulut, menjilat lembut lidah si manusia lalu mengelus pelan langit-langit mulutnya membuat tubuh Taehyung meremang dan tangannya memegang pundak sang dewa ular tersebut. Daun telinganya memerah—faktor dari efek _cairan aneh_ dari Jungkook yang membuat tubuhnya mau tak mau harus merasa nyaman dan semakin terbuai ke dalam ciuman— _sialnya harus diakui memang sangat lihai_.

" _Jung—hh…"_

Meskipun Jungkook memang menguasai dalam permainan lidah itu tapi dia tidak ingin terjadi _hal di luar kendali_ karena seringkali tidak hanya sekali dua kali sang dewa pun hampir terlalu terbuai dalam suara menggoda yang tengah kehabisan napasnya dan tak sengaja memanggil _namanya_. Terlebih lagi wajah Taehyung sangat ekspresif sehingga terlihat jelas betapa dia menikmatinya meskipun sekarang dipengaruhi oleh Jungkook.

Melepaskan tautan lidah mereka, netra hitam dengan pupil uniknya memandang wajah Taehyung—merah dengan lidah yang masih sedikit terjulur dan matanya sayu membuat bulu matanya yang lentik sedikit mencolok. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat berusaha memberikan pasokan oksigen kepada paru-parunya. Hanya setelah beberapa detik mata sayunya berubah menjadi mata penuh dengan ekspresi terkejut.

 _Pengaruh obatnya sudah memudar._

"K-kau…!"

Menyeka air liur di sebelah bibirnya dengan kasar, matanya memicing tak suka—berusaha menahan rasa malu bercampur amarah. Menangkap ekspresi tak berdosa dari lawan bicaranya membuatnya semakin marah dan dengan cepat menampar pipi Jungkook lalu kelua dari bilik tersebut.

"Tanyakan saja ke anak buahmu cara memakai pakaian! Pakai atau tidak ada makan selama seminggu!"

 _Tapi 'kan aku yang memasak makanan yang selama ini kau makan._ Ingin sekali Jungkook mengatakan itu tapi sepertinya dia malah akan ditusuk oleh benda tajam apapun yang dapat ditemukan oleh Taehyung jadi dia lebih memilih menuruti keinginannya.

"Sebaiknya Anda segera pakai pakaian tersebut, Tuanku." Sebuah ular putih kecil muncul entah darimana dan beristirahat di pundak Jungkook, "Akan kuajarkan berhubung aku sudah melihat manusia itu memakai pakaian berkali-kali."

" **Apa?"**

"Tidak. Lupakan."

.

.

Setelah lamanya melakukan kegiatan berbelanja pakaian akhirnya mereka dapat pulang, Taehyung langsung berbaring di atas kasurnya. Kepalanya terasa pening dengan banyak hal yang dialaminya hari ini. Jungkook yang membawa barang-barang belanjaannya bertanya apakah Taehyung ingin memakan makan malam tapi manusia itu berkata bahwa yang dibutuhkannya adalah tidur. Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan pergi ke ruangan sebelah.

Jika kalian heran apakah Jungkook mendapatkan ruangannya sendiri—jawabannya adalah—

 **Tidak.**

Taehyung tak memperbolehkan Jungkook menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mengubah hal seperti bangunan atau menggunakan dimensi lain untuk digunakan sebagai tempat beristirahat. Jadi dewa ular itu harus terbiasa tak memiliki banyak ruang pribadi meski dia masih memiliki tempat tidur tetapi menggunakan kasur yang dapat digulung— _futon_. Manusia itu hanya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian masuk ke dalam dunia mimpi.

Mimpi yang dialaminya sangat datar—tidak ada apapun.

Tapi di suatu titik di mimpi monoton itu dia perlahan merasakan sesuatu yang basah pada lehernya—perlahan menjilatinya sesekali diikuti dengan gigitan pelan tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh—ada sesuatu yang tajam seperti taring. Pikiran Taehyung tahu itu bukanlah anak buah Jungkook berhubung sang tuannya tak mengizinkan anak buahnya menyentuh Taehyung di tempat yang aneh tanpa seizinnya.

 _Lalu—siapa?_

Telinganya menangkap napas berat _makhluk_ yang tengah menjilatnya dan dia yakin itu bukanlah suara Jungkook. Sesegera mungkin membuka matanya dan melihat helaian rambut pirang berada di dekat tengkuknya—bukan warna rambut Jungkook. Tetapi tubuhnya seolah membeku, tidak dapat bergerak meskipun ingin—meskipun ketakutan dengan siapa yang ada di atas tubuhnya sekarang.

" _H-haa—aahh…"_

 _A-apa yang dilakukan makhluk pirang itu sebenarnya? Itu hanya jilatan normal tapi—tapi rasanya aneh…_

 _Matanya—merah darah. Seolah menyala dalam kegelapan dan dengan bantuan penerangan bulan—taringnya di kedua sisi mulutnya._

 _ **Jleb!**_

Bukan—itu bukan taring makhluk itu menusuk leher Taehyung melainkan sebuah ujung tombak menusuk perut makhluk tersebut sampai menembusnya. Tombak itu berwarna putih dan Taehyung langsung mengetahui bahwa yang menusuk makhluk itu adalah Jungkook karena tombak itu merupakan salah satu anak buahnya yang berubah menjadi senjata.

Darah menetes turun ke pakaian Taehyung. Mata merah darah itu terlihat marah, tangannya hendak memegang leher satu-satunya manusia disana tapi anak buah Jungkook—dengan ukuran tubuh yang berbeda—sudah berada di depannya, menunjukkan taring berbisanya dengan suara ular khasnya menunjukkan bahwa dewa ular itu maupun anak buahnya tidak bermain-main akan membunuh makhluk itu jika menyentuh Taehyung.

Ketika Jungkook melepaskan tombak tersebut dari tubuh makhluk itu tangannya langsung menariknya dan menjatuhkannya dengan dingin ke lantai ruangan itu. Taehyung langsung bangkit ketika dapat melakukannya dan tepat pada saat itu Jungkook menyadari dua titik pada leher manusia itu dengan beberapa darah yang mengalir turun. Dewa ular itu langsung kembali murka mengambil tombaknya dan hendak menusukkannya ke kepala pirang itu sebelum Taehyung langsung menghentikannya karena tidak ingin kamarnya penuh dengan darah—lagipula dia yang harus membersihkannya bukan Jungkook.

"Brengsek— _Aku selalu membenci taringmu—beraninya kau menyentuh_ _ **manusia milikku**_ _._ _**Bagaimana jika aku menarik keluar kedua taringmu itu?**_ "

Tetapi perlakuan Taehyung hanya berlaku sejenak karena dia pun sampai tak dapat melakukan apapun setelah Jungkook mengeluarkan geraman rendah selayaknya sang raja hutan merasa mangsanya diambil tanpa seizinnya. Aura makhluk buasnya terasa kental dan Taehyung pun sebagai yang paling dekat tak dapat menerobos masuk.

"' _Manusia milikku'?"_

Satu keterkejutan diiringi dengan kejutan lain, Taehyung harus mengakui suara milik makhluk yang belum teridentifikasi jenisnya apa memiliki suara yang sangat _menggoda_. Membawanya ke dalam sebuah kenyamanan tanpa batas dan sejenak membuat kepala Taehyung berhenti bekerja.

"Sepertinya manusia itu memang dekat—mu. _Hahaha._ "

Makhluk berambut pirang itu langsung membatukkan darah dan meringis kesakitan membuat Taehyung bergerak selangkah maju sebelum suara penuh nada mutlak menghentikannya.

" _Berhenti disana, manusia. Aku tidak akan membiarkan benda milikku mendekati makhluk penipu seperti_ _ **vampir**_ _."_

 _Vampir—?_

"Akan kuceritakan bagaimana makhluk seperti mereka tetap hidup dengan cara lain seperti pada buku berjudul ' _Dracula_ ' itu. Mereka akan berpura-pura sakit di pinggir jalan atau dimanapun selama itu adalah tempat yang sepi dan mengundang rasa simpati manusia lalu menerkam manusia itu ketika mereka lengah. Oleh karena itu aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dekat dengannya."

" _Tapi kau melakukan hal yang sama."_

—Eh?

Bagaimana kedua makhluk yang merupakan dewa ular dan vampir terkejut bukan main—terutama si dewa ular yang tak menyangka akan mendengar balasan itu. Dalam bayangannya Taehyung hanya akan mengangguk dengan patuh—tidak menyangka dia malah akan mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Kau mungkin tidak melukai fisikku tapi kau selalu melukai _dompet_ dan _rekeningku_."

 _Is he fucking serious?_

 _Maksud Jungkook—Taehyung serius akan mengomentari bahwa dia melukai dompet dan rekeningnya? Dalam kalimat yang lebih singkat—melukai uangnya, sekarang? Dari semua waktu yang ada di dunia?_

"Ya—bahkan aku akan lebih bahagia jika kau melukai fisikku daripada melukai dompetku. _Serius_." Lanjut Taehyung melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tunggu dulu manusia, kau serius mengata—"

" _Tidak—kau yang serius?"_

Kedua makhluk itu malah menghiraukan vampir yang bengong melihat keduanya malah berdebat bagaikan pasangan suami istri yang memperdebatkan apakah mereka harus memakan spageti atau bistik untuk makan malam. Bahkan anak buah Jungkook malah diam, tak melakukan tugas mereka dan ketika salah satu dari mereka berusaha menghentikan perdebatan tersebut tuannya malah menginjaknya dengan keras sampai tubuhnya hampir terbelah menjadi dua.

"Jasamu akan selalu diingat."

"Selamat tinggal, wahai rekanku."

"Aku belum mati!"

 _Dan mengapa sekarang bahkan anak buahnya malah saling bertengkar?_

 _Kenapa keberadaannya malah dihiraukan?_

 _Padahal dirinya adalah vampir._

 _Dan kenapa sebuah makhluk suci dan kuat seperti dewa ular itu malah berdebat tanpa henti dengan seorang manusia yang kedudukannya bahkan tak sama dengannya?_

 _Kenapa_ — _?_

" **Kenapa kalian malah menghiraukanku?!"**

Teriakan menggema itu seolah menyadarkan kedua makhluk yang tengah berdebat itu dan sekarang mereka menatap sang vampir yang memasang raut kesalnya. Sialnya, aura kemarahan darinya memang cukup menakutkan bahkan untuk seorang Jungkook sekalipun berhubung vampir itu hanya marah sepertinya sekali dalam satu abad.

"Apa kau telah melupakan bahwa dirimu adalah seorang dewa?! Sejak kapan kau berdebat dengan makhluk hina seperti manusia!? Aku bahkan tidak dapat mengerti kau menghentikanku untuk menghisap darahnya, bukankah dahulu _kita sudah terbiasa berbagi manusia_!?"

Ujungnya vampir itu malah memarahi dewa tersebut bahkan sampai dirinya duduk bersimpuh di lantai karena tidak dapat melawan ceramah dari seorang vampir. Taehyung bahkan tak dapat melewati dinding antara mereka sehingga dia hanya diam menunggu bersama dengan anak buah Jungkook.

Jika dipikir-pikir aneh sekali bagaimana dewa macam Jungkook diceramahi oleh vampir yang dahulu menurut sebuah karya tulis merupakan seorang manusia yang menyukai darah oleh karena itu membunuh ribuan manusia hanya untuk darahnya. Meskipun makhluk penyuka darah sekalipun sebuah fakta tak dapat berubah bahwa dia dahulu adalah seorang manusia.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah entah berapa puluh menit hanya berisi oleh ceramah, mereka bertiga duduk bersimpuh di lantai. Dalam waktu itu pun Taehyung telah mengganti seprai tempat tidurnya dan membersihkan darah bekas Jungkook menusuk vampir itu. Para anak buah Jungkook kembali seperti biasa—bermain bola pingpong dan bermain lempar tangkap dengan ekornya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Jimin dan kau?"

Taehyung terkejut.

Dia benar-benar terkejut—karena dia sudah terlalu terbiasa dipanggil dengan ' _manusia_ ' baik oleh Jungkook ataupun anak buahnya sehingga dia cukup terkejut ketika Jimin—makhluk yang bukan manusia—menanyakan namanya. Taehyung cukup yakin bahwa Jungkook tak pernah menanyakan namanya bahkan ketika pertama kali bertemu.

"T-taehyung—Kim Taehyung." Balas Taehyung sedikit tergagap.

"Jika begitu, _Taehyung_."

Ah—rasanya begitu asing namanya dipanggil oleh makhluk selain manusia.

"Terimakasih untuk darahmu. Tenang saja, itu tak akan mengubahmu menjadi vampir."

Benar juga. _Jimin_ —barusan menghisap darahnya ya?

"Sebenarnya aku masih ingin disini tapi sebaiknya aku segera pulang berhubung sekarang sudah terlalu larut."

Netra Taehyung melirik ke arah jam dinding berada dan melihat bahwa memang sekarang sudah pukul dua dini hari. Jimin bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela di kamar Taehyung, meletakkan kedua jarinya di dahinya lalu berpose seraya berkata, _"Hasta la vista."_ Lalu lompat keluar jendela.

"Karena mereka bukan tamu yang diundang sehingga cara mereka datang dan pergi adalah dengan melewati jendela."

Ah—jika diingat legenda mengapa vampir bisa masuk ke dalam rumah korbannya adalah karena jendela sang korban dibuka menandakan bahwa mereka _diundang_ masuk. Berarti itu adalah kesalahan Taehyung lupa menutupnya.

 _Dasar otak manusianya._

Seketika sebelum dia hendak bangkit Jungkook langsung menghentikannya dengan tatapan intensnya ke leher dengan dua lubang bekas taring Jimin. Hidung mancung Jungkook mengendus daerah leher tersebut baru mendekatkan bibirnya ke luka tersebut. Lidahnya ia julurkan untuk menjilat darah yang telah kering di daerah luka itu—menjilatinya sampai bersih baru beranjak untuk menjilat lukanya.

Suara basah ditangkap jelas oleh telinga Taehyung, hanya diam dan berusaha menahan rasa geli dan juga ngilu karena sesuatu yang basah memasuki _apa yang ada di bawah kulitnya_. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit—berusaha menahan rasa ngilu dan mual yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Sudah."

Suara berat Jungkook menyadarkannya dan seluruh rasa mual dan ngilu itu hilang begitu saja. Netra hitam dewa ular itu menatap leher Taehyung yang bersih tanpa adanya luka bahkan aroma _vampir itu_ telah menghilang sepenuhnya. Entah mengapa dia merasa begitu posesif dengan manusia itu padahal setelah menggunakannya untuk perkawinan seharusnya hubungan mereka selesai.

 _Seharusnya—_

" _How about midnight snack?"_

 _Tidak, tidak—Jungkook benar menawarkan makanan asli. Bukan mengajaknya untuk melahap Taehyung di tengah malam seperti ini. Toh manusia itu belum makan sama sekali sejak mereka kembali dari kegiatan berbelanja._

.

.

"Dia pikir dia tak akan mendapatkan masalah dengan tinggal bersama manusia. Apa dia melupakan bahwa aromanya menarik makhluk lain?"

Makhluk berambut lebat di pangkuan Jimin bergeliat ketika merasakan rasa tak enak dari pemiliknya. Kucing itu berganti posisi sementara tangan pemiliknya kembali mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Tapi darahnya memang— _lezat sih_ … Kenapa juga anak itu tidak ingin membagikannya?"

.

.

 ** _To Be Continued_**


	3. Chapter 2

_Hei._

 _Tebaklah siapa ini?_

 _Sang vampir yang baru muncul di chapter sebelumnya—_

 _Jimin._

 _Apa kalian mengharapkan ular sialan itu yang muncul? Sayangnya dia tak akan begitu muncul untuk chapter sekarang karena sekarang adalah waktuku dan manusia bernama Taehyung itu untuk muncul sekarang._

 _Ngomong-ngomong—_

 _Aku tampan. Semua vampir itu tampan dan cantik. Maksudku, kalian tak dapat membayangkan seorang lelaki atau perempuan yang berwajah tak menarik datang tepat di sebelah kalian dan menunjukkan taringnya bukan? Karena kita harus menjadi tampan dan berkarisma agar kalian terpengaruh dan tak dapat melawan kita._

 _Bagaimana pendapat kalian mengenai vampir?_

 _Makhluk yang menyeramkan?_

 _Makhluk yang kalian idamkan untuk miliki?_

… _Ah—aku mengerti. Ternyata seperti itukah pikiran kalian—manusia—mengenai jenis sepertiku._

 _Apa kalian ingin mengetahui lebih?_

 _Tentang makhluk yang tak terikat oleh kekuatan takdir sepertiku?_

 _Jika begitu, selamat menikmati chapter ini~_

.

.

Netranya menatap refleksinya pada cermin kamar mandi, memperhatikan lehernya yang tak memiliki bekas luka apapun meskipun _Jimin_ telah menggigitnya semalam bahkan sedikit menghisap darahnya. Jungkook jelas memiliki kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan luka diri dan juga _menyembuhkan luka orang lain_ berhubung setelah dewa itu menjilat lukanya langsung menghilang begitu saja tanpa bekas.

Untung saja Jungkook telah pergi duluan menuju universitas—entah mengapa. Tak akan lucu jika dewa itu menangkapnya tengah memperhatikan leher yang hampir setiap hari tak akan luput dari jilatan lidah Jungkook. Sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari libur sehingga keduanya tak perlu pergi ke universitas dan juga Taehyung tak memiliki jadwal kerja untuk hari ini.

"Kemanakah kau akan pergi hari ini, manusia?"

Salah satu anak buah yang telah dipercaya oleh Jungkook untuk menjaga Taehyung muncul dan segera bergerak ke atas wastafel. Menunjukkan taringnya untuk mengecek apakah dia pun harus memperbaharui taringnya—dengan kata lain ular kecil itu pun ikut bercermin dengan Taehyung.

"Jangan lupa untuk membawaku andai kau ingin pergi meninggalkan rumah, manusia."

Taehyung hanya mengangguk pelan, dan itu pun membuat sang ular merasa heran berhubung biasanya manusia itu akan sedikit banyak mengajaknya berbincang.

"Ada apa?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat sang manusia heran, menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat kepala sang ular tengah menatapnya. Terkadang dirinya heran dapat terbiasa dengan fenomena bahwa sebenarnya para anak buah Jungkook tak pernah membuka mulutnya untuk menyuarakan suara mereka. Semua itu terjadi begitu saja.

"Dalam sisi kalian, sebenarnya vampir itu apa?" tanya Taehyung.

" _Mantan manusia_. Apakah kau berpikir bahwa vampir adalah makhluk yang sudah ada sejak awal? Dalam maksud, mereka bukanlah manusia sejak awal." Ular putih itu kembali menanyakan setelah menjawab pertanyaan si manusia.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk pelan. Ular putih itu menatap ke arah lain sebelum mengambil dua sikat gigi yang berada dalam cangkir—satu berwarna ungu dan satu berwarna hijau kemudian mengambil salah satu odol khusus milik Taehyung.

"Dalam fiksi kalian—ada yang disebut dengan vampir berdarah murni dan vampir turunan 'kan? Dalam fiksi kalian itu bagaikan kedudukan _namun_ dilihat dari sisi kami—vampir berdarah murni merupakan vampir yang memang _meminum darah seorang iblis_ sedangkan vampir turunan adalah mereka yang digigit oleh vampir berdarah murni itu."

Ekor ular itu meletakkan odol tersebut dan sikat gigi berwarna ungu bersampingan sedangkan sikat gigi berwarna hijau disimpan cukup berjauhan. Sikat gigi ungu dan odol tersebut sebagai _iblis_ dan _vampir berdarah murni_ sedangkan sikat gigi hijau sebagai _vampir turunan_.

"Vampir semalam merupakan vampir berdarah murni, dia tak akan bisa mati dalam tangan manusia dan _tali takdir_ _tak mengikatnya_." Jelas ular putih itu lagi, "Pertanyaan untukmu manusia, apa yang kau pikir mengenai _tali takdir_?"

 _Tali takdir—_

 _Takdir bisa dikatakan masa depan juga._

" _Masa depan…?"_

" _Benar, kita tak memiliki masa depan_. Mengapa kalian—manusia—memiliki _tali takdir_ adalah karena masa depan kalian sama dengan kematian kalian. Sejak awal—kita tak mati ataupun hidup. Mantan manusia—vampir semalam itu pun sama. Ketika dia meminum darah iblis semua catatan takdirnya hangus terbakar."

 _Tetapi—bukankah akan sangat beruntung jika ternyata takdirnya adalah sesuatu yang buruk namun di tengah jalan hangus terbakar?_

" _Itulah mengapa kalian manusia berpikir sangat dangkal."_

 _Eh—?_

"Kalian selalu berpikir betapa enaknya untuk hidup abadi. Kami tak merasakan apapun karena sejak awal kami bukan manusia, tetapi sebenarnya—banyak dari terutama vampir turunan ketika merasakan hidup abadi itu—"

Ular itu melilitkan ekornya untuk mengambil sikat gigi berwarna hijau tersebut. Taehyung hanya melihatnya bagaimana ekor itu semakin menggenggam kuat gagang hijau itu sampai akhirnya terdengar suara—

 _Krak._

 _Patah._

"Mereka bisa menjadi gila dan menyerang manusia dengan kejam."

.

.

Seperti biasa Taehyung hanya akan pergi berjalan-jalan setelah menyelesaikan tugas untuk kehidupan _sebagai manusianya_. Entah mengapa dia sekarang sedikit merasa terganggu dengan kata ' _manusia_ ' itu sekarang atau karena memang sekarang hidupnya baru mengetahui bahwa banyak sekali makhluk yang bukan manusia di luar sana namun dia hanya tidak mengetahuinya. Setidaknya dalam bayangannya yang pertama akan ditemuinya adalah hantu ataupun sesuatu yang lain tetapi yang pertama ditemuinya adalah seorang _dewa_ — _sesuatu yang suci_.

Dan seperti biasanya pula anak buah Jungkook akan berdiam di pundaknya—hanya menikmati angin malam.

 _Ya_ — _Taehyung pergi berjalan-jalan pada malam hari. Karena dia justru menolak untuk berjalan-jalan pada siang hari atau ketika matahari tengah menunjukkan dirinya._

Anak buah Jungkook pun akan tetap memakan cemilan bola ikan— _entah mengapa mereka semua menyukainya_. Tetapi melihatnya membuat Taehyung ikut merasa lapar dan memutuskan untuk mencari tempat makan. Netranya menangkap restoran yang menarik perhatiannya lalu memutuskan untuk memasukinya.

Ketika dia duduk di kursi dan seorang pelayan lelaki menghampirinya, matanya masih sibuk melihat isi menu lalu setelah memutuskan ingin memesan apa dia melihat wajah pelayan lelaki itu.

— _Jimin._

Netranya membulat sekarang bagaikan bola debu, tetapi _Jimin_ hanya bertingkah bagaikan seorang _pelayan biasa_. Taehyung mengingat bahwa Jungkook pun bekerja selayaknya Jimin agar terlihat seperti manusia biasa dan terlihat panik sekarang tidak akan berujung baik maka sebaiknya dia tetap tenang dan kembali menunggu pesanannya datang—seperti _pelanggan biasa_.

"Tidak kusangka vampir sepertinya ingin bekerja di tempat yang melayani manusia."

 _Ah—tenang saja. Ketika di luar suara ular tersebut tidak dapat terdengar oleh manusia lain selain Taehyung dan si manusia pun dapat berbincang hanya dengan mengucapkan apa yang ingin diucapkannya di dalam hatinya._

Tetapi Taehyung memilih untuk membalas perkataan si ular dan hanya sibuk memainkan telepon genggamnya—menunggu pesanannya datang.

"Terimakasih telah menunggu."

Pelayan itu—Jimin—meletakkan piring dengan makanan pesanan Taehyung juga minumannya tetapi setelah itu dia tak kembali kepada posnya melainkan duduk tepat di hadapan Taehyung. Sebelum si manusia sempat bertanya si vampir telah menjawab terlebih dahulu,

" _Restoran ini memang sepi dan waktu kerjaku pun sebenarnya telah selesai."_

 _Serius?_

Mengedarkan pandangannya melihat sekelilingnya dan menangkap kebenaran dari perkataan Jimin— _memang sepi_. _Apa aku terlalu memperhatikan keberadaan Jimin sampai tak menyadarinya?_ Keringat dingin langsung turun pada dahi sang manusia, memikirkan apakah dirinya akan dilahap bulat-bulat oleh vampir itu mumpung keadaan tengah sepi.

Tetapi kemudian teringat bahwa anak buah Jungkook berada di sampingnya meski sedang tertidur mungkin terlalu kenyang memakan bola-bola ikan sebelumnya. Jelas ternyata Jungkook memberikan salah satu anak buahnya untuk melindunginya dari terkaman makhluk lainnya.

"Hei, tenang saja. Aku bukan seperti yang kau kira—tanpa terluka aku tak memerlukan darah untuk sepuluh tahun ke depan, makan makananmu sebelum dingin, _Taehyung_."

Taehyung ternyata masih belum terbiasa mendengar namanya disebut oleh sebuah makhluk _bukan manusia_ lainnya dan keterkejutannya pun ditangkap oleh netra Jimin.

"Aku bukan sepertinya yang arogan. Tentu saja aku akan memanggil namamu, tapi aku tidak dapat mengatakan hal yang sama dengan _yang lain_."

Kata terakhir itu menarik perhatiannya, mengunyah makanan dalam mulutnya lalu menelannya baru menanyakan maksud dari kata ' _lain_ ' itu.

"Yang aku tahu hanya di kota ini selain si dewa ular dan diriku ada _incubus_ , _grimm reaper_ , _dewa mimpi dengan nama_ _ **Morpheus**_ dan _phoenix_." Jimin menggunakan jarinya untuk menghitung makhluk yang disebutkannya—menghasilkan _empat jari terangkat_ , "Tapi _Morpheus_ itu sebenarnya bukan tinggal di kota ini melainkan karena keberadaan dewa ular itu menarik perhatiannya."

Mengesampingkan keberadaan dewa lain dan keberadaan makhluk yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi populer berkat sebuah drama Taehyung justru terkejut dengan makhluk yang terakhir disebutkan— _phoenix_. Kebanyakan akan berpikir itu adalah seekor burung tetapi Jimin menyatakan itu apakah berarti selama ini legenda itu salah—

"Kita tak memiliki wujud asli, Taehyung—selalu ingat itu. Bahkan sebenarnya dewa ular itu andai ingin bisa mengambil wujud ular raksasa yang bisa melahap satu kota ini. Tetapi mengingat itu aku sedikit penasaran bagaimana kau bisa mudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan _kita_. Maksudku—aku, _incubus_ dan _grimm reaper_ mungkin sudah cukup dikenal tetapi kau tak pernah mengenal _dewa ular_ 'kan?"

Jika dipikirkan, benar juga—

Mendengar kata ular jika dikaitkan dengan kata dewa pun mungkin kebanyakan orang akan memikirkan perempuan dengan rambut ular _itu_ tetapi Jungkook sendiri itu— _apa?_

" _Mantan manusia. Suaramu mengganggu tidurku."_

Mendongak ke samping melihat ular putih itu terbangun dengan mata merahnya setengah tertutup, mengeluhkan bagaimana suara Jimin mengganggu tidurnya teringat bahwa memang Jimin-lah yang lebih banyak berbicara daripada Taehyung sendiri. Tetapi sepertinya dipanggil dengan kata ' _mantan manusia_ ' langsung menyinggung perasaan sang vampir—terlihat dari mata _hitamnya_ sedikit memicing tak suka. Tatapannya bahkan lebih tajam daripada Jungkook seolah dengan tatapannya dapat memotong atau membekukannya.

"J-jimin- _ssi_ —"

" _Jimin saja."_

Terkesiap dengan panggilannya dipotong dengan cepat dan akurat bagaikan mesin pemotong dalam suatu pabrik Taehyung menelan ludahnya lalu melanjutkan alasannya memanggilnya.

"A-apa benar kau adalah seorang manusia _dahulu kala_?"

Entah mengapa suasana malah semakin dingin dari sebelumnya ketika Jimin menundukkan kepalanya untuk memikirkan jawabannya. Kemudian dia meletakkan sikutnya di atas meja dan menggunakan tangan atasnya sebagai pemangku dahinya.

" _Ya, lebih tepatnya 700 tahun yang lalu."_

 _Tuju—_

Itu sepuluh kali lipat dari rata-rata umur manusia sekarang, berarti jika diibaratkan bagaikan kembali hidup sepuluh kali dan itu masih terhitung sampai seterusnya.

Melihat keterkejutan alami dari seorang manusia membuat Jimin terkekeh pelan, bernostalgia bahwa dirinya pun akan terkejut main ketika bertemu dengan vampir yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya telah hidup selama ratusan tahun.

"Untuk pernyataan, hidup selama itu sama sekali tak menyenangkan lho. Kalian manusia selalu berpikir bahwa hidup abadi itu merupakan kenikmatan bukan? Padahal sebenarnya tidak ada hal nikmat dari semua ini. Kecuali jika kau memang telah kehilangan kemanusiaanmu ketika menjadi manusia." Ucap Jimin dengan nada bermain-main—seolah ini bukanlah pembicaraan yang serius.

"L-lalu apa kau kehilangan kemanusiaanmu…?"

Nada bicara Taehyung terdengar sangat ragu, tersirat jelas sebenarnya dia ingin menarik kembali pertanyaannya namun tak bisa.

"Saat masa manusiaku aku—menyayat puluhan _orang_ hanya untuk darah dari leher mereka. Kekonyolanku dulu adalah aku hanya menginginkan darah detik awal mereka mengalir keluar lalu…"

" _Aku meninggalkan mereka kehabisan darah. Di pinggir jalan, dalam cuaca dingin ataupun panas. Dalam musim dingin ataupun panas. Baik mereka memiliki keluarga atau tidak. Baik mereka perempuan atau anak-anak."_

Sebuah senyum miring muncul pada wajah tampan Jimin, tak dapat membayangkan seperti apa wajah ketakutan dan putus asa dari korbannya pada masa itu. Bagi Taehyung menurutnya ditinggalkan mati perlahan terasa lebih _tak manusiawi_ dibandingkan membunuh ratusan orang. Karena jelas ada seseorang yang tengah sekarat di hadapanmu dan kau hanya menatapnya tanpa _membantunya_?

 _Jelas siapapun yang hanya menatapnya bukan manusia._

 _Jika Jimin telah hidup sejak abad-13—apa dia melihat langsung semua kejadian bersejarah yang hanya dapat diketahui oleh Taehyung memalui buku?_

"Tapi cukup mengenaiku—atau lebih tepatnya, mengenai makhluk seperti kita. Beritahu aku mengenai dirimu."

Jimin menghapus senyum miringnya lalu memberikan senyum terlembut yang bisa dilakukannya—membuat Taehyung sedikit terpesona dengan bagaimana sebenarnya Jimin memiliki tampang yang rupawan tetapi masih memberikan aura misterius atau mungkin hanya insting manusia Taehyung yang membuatnya berpikir seperti itu. Akhirnya keduanya hanya berbincang mengenai kehidupan manusia Taehyung seperti mengenai kuliah dan lainnya.

 _Masih banyak pertanyaan sebenarnya dalam benaknya tetapi mungkin Jimin merasa tak nyaman untuk ditanya terus-menerus._

.

.

Sang vampir menemani sang manusia untuk pulang ke rumahnya berhubung sepertinya tak akan sepenuhnya aman membiarkan seorang manusia berkeliaran di malam hari setelah memiliki aroma tubuh dari seorang vampir ditambah aroma dewa ular di sekelilingnya—keduanya akan menarik perhatian makhluk lain.

Ketika mereka berjalan melewati taman Taehyung sesekali melirik ke samping untuk kembali mengagumi penampilan Jimin. Rambut pirangnya terlihat bagaikan untaian emas di bawah sinar lampu dan ternyata semakin ia perhatikan semakin ia menyadari bahwa gigi taring Jimin terlihat sedikit lebih lancip dibandingkan manusia biasa. Memang banyak film vampir menyatakan bahwa vampir memiliki aura yang berkarisma untuk menarik manusia lain untuk menjadi mangsa mereka tetapi tanpa itu pun penampilan Jimin sudah cukup untuk menjadi model kelas atas.

Tetapi tiba-tiba anak buah Jungkook terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat ke belakang—

" _Mantan manusia!"_

Teriakan itu menarik perhatian keduanya tetapi semuanya sudah terlalu terlambat—

 _Entah apa itu bahkan Taehyung pun tak dapat mendeskripsikannya. Yang hanya bisa dilihatnya hanyalah sosok manusia tetapi hanya_ _ **hitam**_ _—tengah menusuk punggung Jimin dengan sebuah belati._

Tampang sang vampir memucat lebih jauh dari sebelumnya, matanya membulat sempurna—terkejut bukan main melihat _sosok hitam itu_.

"… _Kau membiarkan anakku… mati di luar… pada musim dingin itu…"_

" _T-tolong—t-tidak!"_

" _AAAH! SAKIT! J-jangan leherku…!"_

Waktu seolah terasa terhenti begitu saja tetapi beberapa detik kemudian seolah berjalan lagi namun seluruh udara tergantikan menjadi teriakan kesakitan dan putus asa dari bermacam-macam suara—anak-anak, wanita bahkan lelaki pun terdengar nyaring. Taehyung seolah membeku pada tanah bahkan anak buah Jungkook pun tak dapat berkata-kata menandakan dirinya pun terkejut.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"_

" _TOLONG!"_

Kepala Taehyung berdenyut sakit, kedua tangannya memegang kepalanya berusaha meredam rasa sakit itu anak buah Jungkook berusaha memanggilnya tetapi semua teriakan yang ditangkap oleh telinganya membuat panggilan itu tak dapat tertangkap. Semakin lama kepalanya semakin sakit sampai dirinya harus meringkuk dan semakin menekan kepalanya—rasanya semakin seolah kepalanya akan pecah beberapa saat lagi.

 _Tetapi—_

Setetes darah keluar dari bibir dan belah bibirnya padahal tanpa luka apapun.

Anak buah Jungkook hanya bisa diam—tak dapat mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tubuh ularnya terkesiap ketika kaki Jimin berada di dekatnya yang tengah berusaha menggendong Taehyung.

"Panggil tuanmu untuk segera kesini!"

Menggendong Taehyung dan berlari untuk menemukan jalan keluar dari taman tersebut ketika hampir sampai disana Jimin langsung melemparkan Taehyung tak memedulikan apakah akan ada luka fisik lain— _tetapi Taehyung wajib keluar dari taman ini sekarang._ Lalu juga melemparkan anak buah Jungkook keluar tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Taehyung merasa sakit di kepalanya menghilang meski masih beberapa kali berdenyut tetapi cukup untuk menyadari sepasang kaki dengan sepatu kulit hitam tak jauh darinya. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke atas dan melihat seorang lelaki dengan pakaian serba hitam tengah memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celananya.

" _Jangan kau mati dulu. Aku tak ingin melayani dewa ular yang mengamuk—_ _ **lagi**_ _."_

" _Yo. Sepertinya kau tengah kesusahan. Kau tetaplah mantan manusia oleh karena itu kau terpengaruhi oleh kebencian dan dendam semua yang kau bunuh 700 tahun yang lalu bukan? Beruntungnya kau langsung bertindak mengeluarkan manusia itu, kita tak ingin kembali merasakan dewa itu mengamuk."_

" _Baiklah, saatnya kembali membunuh arwah yang telah kau bunuh."_

 _Pertanyaan Jimin kembali terngiang dalam kepalanya—kenapa dia bisa begitu mudahnya terbiasa menerima keberadaan Jungkook dan lainnya?_

 _Ah—_

 _Kenapa dia malah mengingat kejadian itu?_

 _Ketika dia merasakan perasaan sesungguhnya dari waktu terhenti sepenuhnya. Ketika dengan matanya sendiri melihat truk yang hanya berjarak beberapa cm darinya terhenti begitu saja dan seorang lelaki dengan wajah tak dapat dilihatnya karena teriknya cahaya matahari menghalanginya. Tangan lelaki itu menarik tangan mungilnya untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari truk tersebut._

 _Detik selanjutnya setelah tangan lelaki itu terlepas suara debuman keras dari truk menabrak sebuah gedung dan lelaki itu menghilang begitu saja._

 _Sejak awal—sebenarnya itu apa?_

.

.

.

 ** _To Be Continued_**


	4. Chapter 3

_WARNING: JINKOOK (in little sexual content with bottom Jungkook)_

 _Masih selalu teringat ingatan ketika makhluk di depannya, dengan kaki yang sengaja dipotongnya dan semua jarinya hanya tinggal setengahnya dengan darah menetes dari matanya dan mulutnya karena merobek lidahnya sendiri—berusaha mencapai kematian dengan kehabisan darah. Lukanya tak langsung sembuh karena dia tak bisa menyembuhkannya sendiri._

 _Netra yang awalnya selalu menatapnya dengan hangat dan penuh kelembutan sekarang telah dikuasai oleh ekspresi putus asa dan meminta untuk kematian._

" _Bunuh—"_

 _Sebenarnya itu bahkan tak dapat diucapkannya tetapi dewa itu menangkap maksudnya._

" _Bu—nuh a—ku."_

 _Telapak tangan berbaluri oleh darahnya sendiri menutupi wajahnya, lalu tangisan keras terdengar jelas. Menelusup masuk ke dalam telinga dewa itu membuat matanya semakin membulat dari sebelumnya. Isakan semakin terdengar jelas bahkan tak berniat untuk menutupinya lagi kemudian makhluk itu berteriak—_

" _ **BUNUH AKU!"**_

 _Teriakannya sampai menggetarkan tanah yang dipijak oleh sang dewa. Wajah sang dewa yang biasanya selalu tenang dan tak banyak berekspresi berubah menjadi pucat bagaikan warna kulit ular putih, kakinya mundur ke belakang perlahan-lahan bergetar hebat karena rasa shok dari melihat mantan manusia di hadapannya bertindak seperti itu bahkan berteriak dengan parau._

 _Apa yang telah dilakukannya saat itu?_

 _Dia berpikir bahwa makhluk di depannya akan menjadi makhluk yang setidaknya akan selalu bersamanya namun sekarang memohon dirinya untuk dibunuh berhubung hanya dengan tangannya makhluk itu tak akan kembali pulih._

 _Langit seolah retak saat itu, semua tanah disana bagaikan retak. Dengan mata bergetar—tak fokus dan berlinang air mata menggenggam tombak yang telah merupakan senjatanya sejak dahulu kala._

 _Dengan teriakan putus asa dia berlari dan mengarahkan ujung tombak tersebut kepada makhluk itu—membunuhnya—sesuai dengan keinginannya._

 _Seluruh tubuhnya berubah menjadi abu dan angin membawanya pergi, tetapi tetesan darah dari sebelumnya masih bersisa pada tanah itu. Sementara sang dewa menutupi wajahnya yang tengah kacau balau, dia tak menyadari bahwa dari tetesan darah makhluk yang telah berubah menjadi abu itu membentuk menjadi sebuah ular putih—bermata merah darah. Tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan datar._

" _Sekarang anda memiliki bawahan, Tuanku—"_

 _._

 _._

Kelopak matanya terbuka dengan cepat setelah mengalami mimpi buruk dari masa lalunya, bangkit sejenak untuk melihat matahari hampir terbit tetapi Taehyung masih tertidur—dia tak memiliki jadwal kuliah juga hari ini seingat Jungkook. Memutuskan untuk kembali berbaring ke tempat tidurnya bahkan untuk tertidur sejenak tetapi mimpi sebelumnya membuatnya terlalu takut untuk menutup matanya.

Berguling ke arah kanan untuk melihat ranjang Taehyung tempat pemilik rumah ini tertidur. Manusia itu memiliki kebiasaan salah satu tangannya sering menggelantung di sisi tempat tidur dan seringkali mengeluhkan itu membuat lengannya terasa sakit setelah bangun. Tangan _manusia_ Jungkook meraih jemari tersebut dengan pelan, sekedar hanya untuk menyentuhnya pelan.

Lentik sekali jarinya dan daging di bawah kukunya berwarna merah muda sekali.

Sudah lama sekali sejak ia terakhir kali menyentuh jemari manusia berhubung tangan sebenarnya merupakan daerah yang cukup pribadi terutama di daerah Asia seperti ini. Menggoyangkannya perlahan dan tetap Taehyung sama sekali tak bergeming dari tidurnya—masih terlelap.

 _Sebuah senyuman kecil muncul pada wajah rupawan Jungkook._

"Sepertinya kau menikmati kehidupanmu sekarang, Tuanku."

Suara itu membuatnya segera menarik tangannya dari tangan Taehyung—melirik ke samping dimana seekor ular yang merupakan bawahannya tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan sejuta makna. _Tak tersenyum, tak sedih, tak merasa iba—tak dapat didefinisikan._ Netra hitam Jungkook berkilat terkejut kemudian berubah menjadi penuh amarah.

"Apa maksud—"

"' _Apa maksudmu?' Apa Anda melupakan kejadian itu dimana awal mula semua bawahan yang terlihat polos dan tak mengetahui terbentuk?"_

Ah—sialan. Bawahannya harus saja mengingatkannya terhadap kejadian yang membuatnya trauma sampai saat ini. Kejadian yang harus membuatnya terbangun setelah tidur nyenyaknya— _memangnya sejak awal dia membutuhkan tidur?_ _ **Entahlah.**_

Dari ujung matanya Jungkook melihat bawahannya merayap ke ruangan lain, meninggalkan dirinya setelah merasa ditusuk oleh ratusan tombak pada dadanya. Mendengar suara erangan Taehyung dia melirik ke ranjang dimana si manusia tidur sekaligus melihat keluar jendela, melihat rembulan malam yang tengah menunjukkan dirinya berhubung memang waktu menunjukkan masih dini hari.

Menghadapkan kembali pandangannya ke kaki manusianya kemudian berbisik dengan sangat pelan sampai bahkan telinga ular pun tak akan dapat menangkapnya.

"… _nya… pai… kawin… an…"_

.

.

Jungkook merasa terlalu sulit untuk menatap Taehyung setelah mengalami mimpi traumatis itu sehingga memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah itu untuk melakukan kegiatan lain—entah apa itu. Hanya untuk sekedar keluar rumah. Tentunya setelah memberi perintah untuk selalu bersama dengan Taehyung— _apapun yang terjadi_. Memakai pakaian _asli_ setelah membelinya kemarin bersama dengan Taehyung.

 _Ah—bahkan hanya dalam satu paragraf itu nama manusia itu telah disebutkan sebanyak tiga kali. Mungkin memang benar bahwa manusia itu telah terlalu bercampur dengan kehidupannya._

Dahi Jungkook mengernyit tak suka menyadari fakta itu, langkahnya terhenti untuk menatap jalanan yang terakhir kali dilihatnya merupakan kumpulan tanah. _Tidak_ — _tidak selama itu Jungkook menghindari dunia manusia. Dan itu bukan karena dialah yang bertanggung jawab telah membuat ratusan manusia mati—_

 _Sial._

 _Tak seharusnya dia mengingat hal itu._

Kepalanya terangkat lagi dan betapa menyesali tindakannya karena melihat berbagai macam pasangan tengah saling bermesraan. Saling bersentuhan. Saling bertukar senyum. Saling memberikan kehangatan.

 _ **Muak.**_

 _Entah mengapa perasaan negatif itu menggebu-gebu dalam dadanya._

Melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat untuk pergi dari daerah itu, tetapi mengapa semakin dia berjalan semakin dia ingin menurunkan kepalanya. Sekarang kepalanya menunduk hanya melihat ke bawah tak menyadari bahwa dengan melakukan itu kemungkinan besar akan menabrak seseorang dan benar saja ketika dia sedang sibuk berjalan kepalanya terasa menabrak sesuatu yang empuk. Baru ingin memberikan kata maaf seperti yang telah dipelajarinya dalam kehidupan sebagai manusia sebelumnya suara orang yang ditabraknya langsung membuatnya membeku—

" _Jangan tundukkan kepalamu ketika berjalan, Dewa Ular."_

Mundur beberapa langkah, baru melihat ke depan—siapa yang ditabraknya?

Dalam sekali lihat pun semuanya dapat mengetahui bahwa orang itu bukan manusia dari ketampanannya yang bahkan melebihi Jungkook. Wajahnya sangat rupawan bagaikan pria tertampan di dunia dan telah diakui oleh seluruh dunia. Sayangnya, dia bukan seorang manusia— _dewa mimpi,_ _ **Morpheus**_ _._

Tentu saja kehadiran _Morpheus_ membuatnya terkejut berhubung berbeda dengan para makhluk neraka atau mungkin lebih tepatnya— _tak suci_ memang lebih memiliki sifat untuk saling berkumpul dalam suatu kota tetapi _dewa_ sendiri biasanya memiliki sifat individualis sehingga hampir jarang sekali menemukan dua _dewa_ dalam satu kota atau daerah. Terutama sebagai _dewa mimpi_ sepertinya yang padahal tengah tinggal di negara lain.

Perkataan vampir semalam tak sepenuhnya benar berhubung makhluk yang tertarik dengan aromanya merupakan makhluk _tak suci_ seperti vampir dan iblis jadi tak mungkin dewa mimpi di hadapannya tertarik dengan aromanya.

"Terakhir kali aku mengunjungi negara ini adalah ketika perang. Bisakah kau menunjukkanku tempat bagus—nama manusiamu sekarang?" tanya si dewa mimpi sembari menampilkan senyuman tampan nan lembutnya.

"Jungkook."

"Kalau begitu— _Jungkook_ —tunjukkan kepadaku perkembangan dalam menjalani hidup sebagai manusiamu."

 _Sialan._

Dia mengatakannya dengan penuh percaya diri, membuat Jungkook ingin menusukkan tombaknya tapi bahkan kemampuan perangnya jauh lebih rendah dibandingkan dewa mimpi sepertinya. Perkataan bijak adalah jangan pernah mencari masalah dengan dewa mimpi karena dia termasuk sangat kuat meski kata perang tak terdapat dalam namanya ataupun sebutannya.

Kedua dewa suci itu pergi melangkah saling berdampingan ditatap oleh dua lelaki— _anehnya_ —berpakaian serba hitam tetapi dengan gaya yang cocok dengan penampilan mereka berdua tengah menyesap kopi dengan sedotan. Yang satu hanya tetap menyesap kopinya sedangkan satu lagi terkadang kala mengecek buku tulis kecilnya dan menuliskan sesuatu.

"Dan apa keuntungan menunjukkan hal itu?" tanya lelaki penyuka kopi dengan mata sipit—menatap malas dua dewa suci itu.

"Dewa ular itu bertemu dengan manusia baru." Balas si lelaki yang tengah memegang buku tulis kecilnya.

"Lalu? Kau akan membunuhnya?"

"Itu bukan tugasku."

"Lucu sekali, itu hanya berlaku untuk manusia normal bukan? Dia telah memiliki hubungan dengan dewa ular dan kau ingin menyatakan bahwa dia adalah manusia biasa?"

Lelaki yang terus memegang buku tulis kecilnya mendengus pelan mendengar perkataan teman _duduknya_. Perkataan teman duduknya ini selalu benar dan hampir tak menyisakan ruang untuk mengatakan bahwa itu tak benar. Lagipula memang benar. _Sesuai dengan sifat mereka_ — _dewa itu sangat individualis sampai tak akan berhubungan dengan manusia manapun andaikan tak memerlukannya._ Lagipula, sifat jati mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang harus bersentuhan atau berhubungan langsung dengan manusia.

Jauh berbeda dengan _mereka_ yang memang hidup untuk menggoda manusia.

Dengan kata lain, hubungan dewa ular dengan manusia itu bukan sesuatu yang wajib terjadi melainkan sesuatu yang merupakan _pilihan_.

"Kau ingin kembali beranggap dia akan membawa manusia lain ke sisi ini." Ucap si lelaki bermata sipit akhirnya menjauhkan sedotan dari mulutnya.

"Bukan _beranggap_ —jangan pakai kata itu. Membuatku terlihat seperti makhluk berpikiran pendek." Si pemegang buku menghela napas kesal, "Lagipula aku tetap tak bisa membunuhnya kare—"

" _Dibunuh oleh malaikat maut bukan sesuatu yang ada dalam tulisan takdir—begitu pula dengan manusia itu_. Dia masih memiliki catatan takdir, hanya statusnya sedang runyam untuk saat ini, kau tahu itu 'kan? Pilihan takdirnya masih tersimpan, _apa dia akan memilih untuk ke sisi ini atau tetap menjadi manusia?_ "

Lelaki yang terus memegang buku tulis itu terdiam, sebenarnya tak ingin diceramahi hal seperti itu oleh sebuah makhluk yang sebenarnya kedudukannya sedikit lebih rendah dibandingkannya. Setelah berdiam beberapa saat dan terdengar suara tetes terakhir terhisap oleh sedotan lelaki bermata sipit itu membuang gelas plastik ke tong sampah di sebelahnya.

"Beritahu aku saja perkembangannya. Aku tidak sedang ingin pindah ke kota lain. Nafsu manusia disini sangat tinggi dan aku tak ingin kehilangannya karena amukan seorang dewa ular."

Lelaki bermata sipit itu pun pergi, berbaur ke dalam kumpulan manusia yang tengah berjalan dengan mudahnya. _Toh_ , mereka memang memiliki sifat untuk _sangat cepat_ berbaur agar tak dicurigai atau diburu oleh para manusia yang seenaknya memburu mereka.

 _Mungkin saatnya dia kembali bekerja juga._

.

.

" _Ukh! A—akh!"_

Awalnya mereka memang melakukan kegiatan normal sebagai dua manusia, memakan makan siang, berjalan-jalan di tempat rekreasi tetapi mengapa ketika malam datang si dewa mimpi membawa teman bermainnya ke sebuah sisi kota yang sama sekali manusia datangi karena terkenal sering orang menghilang dan ditemukan mati. Kenapa dewa mimpi itu malah mendorongnya ke dinding dan memasukkan kejantanan manusia ke dalam lubang yang disebut _rektum_ oleh para manusia Jungkook?

 _Sejujurnya ini bukan hal yang aneh, karena para dewa ini pun sering melakukan hubungan tubuh dengan sesama dewa. Karena mereka tak ingin menerima tawaran nakal dari para succubus._

Dan Morpheus sebagai sesuatu yang lebih tinggi kedudukannya dibandingkan dewa ular seringkali menggunakannya untuk hubungan tubuh. Bukan karena tak bisa menolak tapi Jungkook telah mengatakan untuk jangan pernah membantah keinginan dewa mimpi. Mimpi itu bisa mengendalikan manusia dan bisa saja Morpheus memerintahkan para manusia untuk memburunya. Seorang dewa tak akan bisa melukai manusia jika memang bukan tugasnya sehingga jika itu terjadi satu-satunya cara adalah Jungkook membiarkannya terbunuh dan berinkranasi.

"Dan kenapa kau mencari lagi manusia setelah kejadian dahulu kala?" tanya si dewa mimpi menjambak rambut arang Jungkook, "Bahkan kau belum memberikan tanggung jawab untuk kejadian itu. Apa kau harus terlahir kembali untuk mengulang dari awal?"

"T-tidak—jangan! Akh!"

 _Jika dia terlahir kembali semua ingatannya—semua pengalamannya akan menghilang. Meskipun berakhir dengan buruk tetapi ada beberapa ingatan yang membuatnya sering tersenyum kecil hanya dengan mengingatnya._

 _Semuanya—_

 _Bahkan mengenai Taeh—_

 _Apa yang akan terjadi jika dia hilang? Apa yang akan Taehyung ingat? Uangnya untuk saat itu dipakai untuk apa andaikan keberadaan Jungkook menghilang?_

" _Jarang sekali dewa mimpi menjadi kasar seperti ini. Apa hawa nafsumu sudah terlalu tinggi sampai menjahilinya?"_

Suara tak dikenal itu menarik perhatian keduanya, si dewa mimpi menghentikan kegiatannya untuk masuk ke dalam dada Jungkook dan mengambil jantungnya. Mendongak ke belakang melihat seorang lelaki dengan hawa— _jauh berbeda bahkan dibandingkan Morpheus sekalipun—_ tengah menyilangkan kedua tangannya pada dadanya. Sosoknya setengah masih terlihat hitam berhubung minimnya pencahayaan tetapi kemudian cahaya rembulan datang menyinarinya.

 _Dewa waktu._

Dari matanya saja kau dapat melihat bahwa dia adalah seseorang yang sangat berkuasa, membuatmu _tunduk_ dalam arti lain.

"Kita hanya melakukan hubungan tubuh ketika dua pihak atau lebih menyetujuinya—tidak ada pemaksaan. Sebagai dewa mimpi bisa-bisanya kau melupakan hal itu. Apakah kau terlalu banyak bermain dengan manusia? Mungkin dibandingkan dengan dewa ular, kau bisa menjadi pembawa bencana selanjutnya. _Hahaha_."

Bahkan tawanya terdengar sangat _tinggi_.

"Kecuali kau ingin tunduk kepadaku karena perintah, bisakah kau menuruti permintaanku untuk melepaskan dewa ular itu?"

Dewa mimpi itu langsung mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan kembali membenarkan pakaiannya begitu pula dengan Jungkook—dengan kemampuan memulihkan dirinya langsung memulihkan rektumnya dan kembali memakai celana beserta pakaiannya. Setelah melihat kedua dewa itu kembali tenang baru si dewa waktu tersenyum dan menurunkan aura _kuasanya_ agar keadaan tak terlalu tegang.

"Sepertinya kalian semua salah paham memarahi dewa ular kecil kita." Ucap dewa waktu itu kemudian memasang raut seolah mengingat sesuatu, "Omong-omong, namaku sekarang Baekhyun. Aku tahu namamu sekarang _Seokjin_ , dewa mimpi dan kau adalah Jungkook."

 _Darimana dia tahu—_

" _Aku tahu segalanya—"_

" _Termasuk kenyataan bahwa makhluk seperti kita yang ditemui oleh Kim Taehyung pertama kali bukanlah Jungkook."_

— _ **Ha?**_

Tentu saja keduanya harus terkejut. Karena pada kenyataannya sebenarnya setelah kau mengetahui jati diri para manusia yang menyamar ini, semakin tinggi kemungkinan manusia itu untuk bertemu dengan makhluk lain. Jika memang begitu maka Jungkook tak bisa disalahkan, mungkin sekitar setengahnya bukan menjadi salahnya.

"Lantas siapa yang pertama?" tanya Seokjin.

"Itu—"

Belum sempat mengatakan jawabannya kedua perhatian dua dewa superior itu dikejutkan oleh dewa ular tetiba jatuh meringkuk di atas tanah sambil meringis kesakitan, sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Ketika dia mengelap sudut bibirnya dan menangkap keberadaan warna merah barulah dia menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah— _bukan dari sisinya melainkan dari sisi Taehyung_.

" _ **Taehyung—!"**_

Berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri tetapi malah kembali terjatuh karena rasa sakit dalam kepala dan dadanya sungguh sakit sampai membuatnya tak dapat berdiri. Seokjin berusaha menopang tubuh Jungkook tapi entah mengapa dia pun merasakan efek yang dirasakan oleh si dewa ular membuatnya sekarang ikut meringkuk. Bahkan sebenarnya dewa waktu itu pun merasakannya tapi berusaha untuk tetap berdiri.

 _Ah—sialan. Hubungan batin dan fisik dari Jungkook dan manusia itu membuat dua titik menjadi terkena ampasnya ketika hanya satu titik yang terkena efek langsung._

Baekhyun mulai tak dapat menahan rasa sakit pada kepalanya, kedua tungkainya mulai terasa lemah sampai dalam kepalanya mendengar suara berat dan dalam.

" _Hei, bisakah aku meminta sedikit waktumu? Maksudku—hentikan waktu untuk dunia ini sekejap sampai aku selesai mengumpulkan nyawa arwah ini. Aku tak ingin arwah ini mempengaruhi manusia lain. Selama waktu terhenti mereka tak bisa mempengaruhi manusia lain selain manusia milik dewa ular itu."_

"Kau konyol. Andaikan aku menghentikan waktu untuk saat ini akan ada _dia_ yang menyadari jati dirinya." Ujar Baekhyun dengan susah payah bahkan kedua matanya sudah menutup sebagai bantuan untuk meringankan sakut pada kepalanya.

" _Satu burung api tidak akan membawa masalah. Tak seharusnya kita saling bermusuhan seperti ini, ini pun untuk kebaikan kalian."_

 _Sialan—itu tetap benar._

"Sejenak saja…"

Bagaikan dalam film mistis, semua hal bahkan benda mati pun berhenti bergerak. Mau mereka sedang dalam keadaan berjalan atau berlari—mereka semua berhenti tepat pada saat itu. Air yang menetes pun terhenti— _waktu memang telah berhenti_. Secara visual tak ada satu pun hal yang berubah seperti langit berubah menjadi kelabu—semua sama seperti biasa. Beberapa saat kemudian rasa sakit pada kepala ketiga dewa itu perlahan menghilang menandakan di sisi sana mulai terjadi sesuatu yang mengarah ke arah baik.

Ketiga dewa itu mengambil napas lega.

" _Terimakasih. Oh—dan katakan kepada dewa ular itu untuk segera menjemput manusianya."_

Mereka bisa mengambil napas lega sedangkan si dewa waktu itu sendiri menyadari bahwa pada detik ini ada seorang makhluk lain tengah menyadari jati dirinya sendiri dengan banyaknya ingatan kembali ke dalam jiwanya.

 _Argh—sedikit banyak dia menjadi menyesali tindakannya menyelamatkannya._

 _._

.

.

 **To be Continued**


	5. Chapter 4

_Phoenix_ —sebuah makhluk dari mitologi Yunani. Memiliki bentuk sebagai burung dan memiliki elemen api di dalamnya, menurut beberapa sumber dirinya memiliki kepribadian yang sangat unik sejak dari awal hidupnya. Saat mereka mencapai umur yang menurutnya tua ia akan membakar dirinya sendiri dan membiarkannya terlahir kembali dari kecil. _Misterinya adalah_ — _apa ketika ia lahir kembali, ingatan mengenai kehidupan sebelumnya ikut terbakar atau terjadi sesuatu yang tak kita dan phoenix sendiri ini tak tahu?_

 _Beginilah hal menarik mengenai makhluk-makhluk ini jika menjelma menjadi manusia—semakin banyak misteri dari mereka sedangkan misteri dalam bentuk asli mereka masih memiliki banyak misteri. Dan mereka tak akan terpengaruh oleh kekuatan makhluk lain sebagaimana mereka_ _ **bukan manusia**_ _._

Itulah yang terjadi pada malam itu. Sialnya, makhluk itu tengah berjalan untuk pulang ketika pada detik yang sama dengan _kejadian di tempat lain_ manusia di hadapannya tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak seolah waktu berhenti. Awalnya dia tak menyadarinya dan memikirkannya, memilih untuk melangkahkan kakinya berhubung rumahnya hanya beberapa meter lagi. Tetapi ketika ia masuk ke dalam rumah dan melihat jam dindingnya berhenti total, langsung memeriksa jam tangannya dan yang terakhir—

 _Ponselnya pun seolah membeku._

"A-ada apa ini? Kenapa semuanya berhenti berfungsi?"

Memberi pertanyaan entah ke siapa, berpikir bahwa ada sebuah benda meski benda mati akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Karena benar-benar semua tidak ada yang berfungsi, seolah semua makhluk hidup dan benda mati yang dibuat oleh _manusia_ berhenti bergerak. Melihat ke luar jendela dimana rembulan bulat masih tetap menyinari bumi namun ia menyadari sesuatu setelah berjalan di teras—

 _Bulan itu_ _ **tidak mengikuti arah berjalannya**_ _._

 _Waktu benar-benar terhenti._

 _ **Nyut!**_

" _AHK!?"_

Kepala belakangnya berdenyut sakit dan perlahan seluruh kepalanya terasa sakit, kedua tungkainya seketika terasa lemas dan terjatuh ke atas rerumputan halus. Tangan kirinya mencakar rerumputan itu sampai tanah kotor masuk ke dalam sela kukunya untuk meringankan rasa sakit pada kepalanya karena rasanya— _sakit sekali_. Lebih sakit daripada merasa sakit kepala karena terlalu banyak tekanan batin.

Tetapi berbagai macam pandangan muncul ke dalam penglihatannya. Semuanya begitu kabur dan hampir tak bisa dilihat dengan jelas tetapi yang jelas— _ia dapat melihatnya dan mendengarnya—_

" _ **Phoenix."**_

" _AUGH!"_

Kepalanya kembali berdenyut sakit, sekarang jauh lebih parah dibandingkan sebelumnya. Matanya mulai berair karena semua rasa sakit dan juga penglihatan yang dilihatnya, tangannya sekarang mencakar dinding terasnya sampai hampir berasa kukunya hampir patah dan terlepas meskipun secara hukum alam seharusnya menempel dengan kuat pada daging di bawahnya.

" _ **Makhluk yang abadi—ya?"**_

" _ **Semua luka akan sembuh dalam sekejap."**_

" _ **Meskipun kepalanya terpotong sekalipun."**_

" _ **Benar-benar sebuah—makhluk abadi."**_

Rasa sakit itu kembali datang dan akhirnya—

 _Kukunya terlepas dari dagingnya._

Rasa sakit pada jarinya langsung mendominasi, rasanya sangat sakit seolah sepertinya sekarang rasa sakit itu akan terus ada sampai akhir hayatnya. Dalam beberapa detik tak ada yang _disembuhkan_ hampir saja bibirnya membentuk senyuman mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah manusia tetapi senyum itu meleleh menjadi sebuah ekspresi ketakutan—

 _Hanya dalam beberapa detik kuku yang sempat terlepas itu digantikan oleh kuku baru. Sedangkan yang terlepas masih tergeletak di atas rerumputan._

Menatap jari tanpa lukanya itu dengan tatapan ketakutan, bercampur dengan keterkejutan—menyadari bahwa selama ini— _selama da puluh tahun lebihnya_ —bahwa dia bukanlah _**manusia**_. _Begitu pula dengan_ _ **ingatan**_ _yang muncul dalam penglihatannya bersamaan dengan bermacam suara pda gendang telinganya. Berarti semua napas ataupun semua hal yang dialaminya sekarang merupakan sebuah—_

 _ **Kepalsuan.**_

Mungkin tak ada yang mengerti atau menganggapnya sangat berlebihan karena sebuah kenyataan bahwa selama ini kau bukanlah manusia membuatnya sampai seperti ini tetapi _percayalah_ rasanya sangat _menyedihkan_ karena selama ini ketika kau menyadari bahwa kau adalah sesuatu yang bukan manusia merupakan sesuatu yang lebih mengejutkan daripada ketika melihat pengumuman ujian dan melihat namamu tak ada disana.

 _Semuanya yang telah dialaminya hanyalah kebohongan._

 _Hanya sebuah kepalsuan beruntun._

 _Kebohongan._

嘘

 _거짓말_

 _Lies._

 _Keboho—_

 _._

 _._

Begitu ia membuka matanya, tubuhnya yang ia ingat sebelumnya merasa sangat kedinginan tetapi sekarang terasa sangat hangat mungkin karena sinar matahari yang menyinarinya berhubung di dinding samping tempat tidurnya terletak jendela agar ia bisa merasakan sinar matahari sebagai penunjuk waktu. Semakin siang maka semakin panas suhunya dan dia akan menyadari bahwa dia telat _kuliah_.

Berusaha mengingat mengapa ia harus sampai merasa selelah ini sampai tak menyadari tangan _pada pinggangnya_ sebelum melihat ke samping dan menangkap mata bundar dengan pupil _khasnya_ tengah menatapnya dengan datar.

 _ **Plak!**_

Entah mengapa telah menjadi refleks Taehyung untuk menampar orang— _sesuatu_ yang membuatnya kaget. Siapa pula yang tak akan kaget ketika melihat ke samping ternyata ada wajah yang menatapmu dengan pandangan datar dan kosong seperti hantu?

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Tempat tidurmu ada di bawah." Tanya si manusia seraya mengangkat perlahan lengan pada pinggangnya.

"Karena kau terlihat sangat kedinginan semalam jadi aku _menghangatkanmu._ "

"Lucu sekali padahal kau memiliki tubuh yang perlu mendapatkan kehangatan dari luar? _Berdarah dingin_ bukan?"

Pemilik tubuh _berdarah dingin_ itu hanya diam.

"Lepaskan aku, Jungkook."

Melepaskan rengkuhannya pada pinggang ramping si manusia dan hanya menatapnya perlahan bangkit pasti untuk pergi ke kamar mandi tak sengaja melihat ke bagian belakang telinganya terdapat sedikit _luka_. Menurut _ceritanya_ mungkin itu berasal dari Taehyung dilemparkan seperti karung beras ke jalanan dan tak sengaja melukai daun telinganya. Tangan Jungkook segera menangkap pundak si manusia untuk menahannya agar tak bangkit terlebih dahulu.

" _Hn!"_

Erangan terkejut meluncur keluar, berusaha melepaskan diri dari serangan lidah basah Jungkook pada telinganya. Telinganya sensitif dan disentuh dengan sesuatu yang bukan jari terasa sangat baru untuknya. Tetapi ini biasanya hanya terjadi ketika _ia memiliki luka bukan?_

"T-tunggu—m-memangnya ada lu— _ah_ —ka—!?"

Tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan terpatah-patah darinya, kedua tangannya malah menelusup masuk ke dalam kaus tipis Taehyung dan itu— _tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya_. Apalagi sampai memegang dada ratanya kemudian memijatnya pelan. Jungkook tak pernah sekalipun menyentuh bagian dada entah apa alasannya. Bahkan sebenarnya tak ada yang pernah memegang dadanya seperti itu selain mungkin beberapa temannya seringkali menjahili satu sama lain dengan mencubit keras putingnya.

" _J-jungkook… Kenapa—ahn!"_

Kemungkinan besar dikarenakan insting Jungkook yang lebih dominan mirip dengan hewan sehingga Taehyung terkejut karena memainkan dadanya bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa _hewan_ lakukan bahkan terkesan sangat _manusiawi_. Dan entah mengapa sepertinya dadanya itu memang cukup sensitif untuk dapat bereaksi sehebat ini hanya karena pijatan lembut.

Kedua tangan gemetarnya menggenggam pergelangan tangan si pemijat hendak melepaskannya tetapi langsung merasa lemas ketika ujung jarinya sengaja menekan pelan putting dada si manusia dan langsung diberikan reaksi sebuah _desahan_. Terkadang memang sentuhan pada tubuh dengan kekuatan _pelan_ lebih _berbahaya_ daripada kekuatan _keras_ seolah tubuh memang seharusnya seperti itu.

Lidah basah Jungkook bergerak turun dari telinga dan menjilat tengkuk Taehyung— _entah mengapa_. Meskipun sekilas ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang tajam pada tengkuknya— _taring?_ Jungkook tak memiliki gigi taring setajam Jimin tapi rasanya ini benar-benar tajam seolah taring _ular_. Hendak mempertanyakan apa itu dan mulai merasa panik ketika ujung tajam itu mulai membuat kulitnya terasa sakit.

" _ **Tuanku."**_

Tanpa disadari oleh pemiliknya sendiri salah satu anak buahnya telah berada di pundaknya berbisik dengan pelan memanggil tuannya sambil menunjukkan lidah tipisnya. Gerakan tangan dan lidahnya langsung terhenti dan Taehyung tak memiliki waktu untuk merasa heran berhubung anak buah lainnya berada di depannya, dengan suaranya berkata,

"Aku ingin bola-bola ikan itu lagi~"

Ia mengatakannya seraya menggerakkan ekor kecilnya bagaikan kucing yang tengah merasa senang. Memang anak buah yang satu ini termasuk sangat dekat dengan Taehyung berhubung ialah yang selalu ikut kemanapun manusia itu pergi dan memang kepribadiannya tidak terlalu serius seperti beberapa diantara dari ratusan ular itu.

"Tapi aku akan pulang telat, harus mengecek keadaan temanku dulu." Ujar Taehyung dengan tenang setelah Jungkook melepaskan seluruh sentuhannya dari tubuhnya, "Atau kau ingin ikut denganku?"

Mata merah darah itu seolah langsung bercahaya setelah mendengar tawaran terakhir itu.

" _Ikut!"_

Ular kecil itu langsung merayap untuk beristirahat di pundak Taehyung seraya menyentuh pipinya seperti ular kecil yang _sangat manja_. Taehyung mendongak ke belakang untuk berkata bahwa dia harus pergi kepada Jungkook meski tak terlalu melihat mata hitamnya, tentu maksudnya memberitahu itu adalah bahwa Jungkook hanya perlu memasak untuk dirinya sendiri untuk makan siang. Dewa ular itu hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengatakan selamat jalan, masih diam di tempatnya.

Menunggu sampai didengarnya Taehyung berteriak bahwa ia akan pergi kemudian pintu tertutup baru menghela napas lelah seraya menatap sendu telapak tangannya sendiri. Sejak awal dia tahu bahwa tubuh Taehyung itu hangat karena sejak awal dia adalah manusia _sejati_ bukan sepertinya— _jadi-jadian_ namun ini pertama kalinya merasakan perasaan aneh ketika merasakan kehangatan dada manusia itu. _Seolah menginginkan lebih?_ _ **Bukan.**_

 _Ingin dapat merasakan kehangatan yang sama pada telapak tangannya sendiri._

Tetapi andaikan ia diubah menjadi manusia tak hanya akan kehilangan semua ingatan— _tak ada yang melindungi Taehyung setelahnya._ Dewa waktu itu telah mengatakan bahwa penyebab Taehyung memiliki keadaan seperti itu sekarang bukan dikarenakan keberadaan Jungkook melainkan karena makhluk lain telah bertemu dengannya dan melakukan kontak sehingga _catatan takdirnya_ menjadi sedikit _hancur_.

.

.

Dalam ruangan gelap, hanya diberi bantuan oleh pencahayaan dari lampu merah redup. Di atas sofa berbalut kain merah gelap dua insan saling bertumpukan yang berada di atas mengungkung yang di bawah. Sosok yang mengungkung tengah menggigit leher sosok di bawah dengan sekilas terdengar suara hisapan seperti tengah _meminum sesuatu_. Suara itu terdengar beberapa lama sampai akhirnya berhenti seraya dengan suara daging terkoyak oleh sepasang taring tajam.

Bibir merah mudanya sekarang dihiasi oleh warna merah begitu pula dengan taringnya setelah menjauh sepenuhnya dari leher—sekarang memiliki dua lubang kecil yang terlihat cukup dalam—dan menjilat bibir bawahnya agar tak membuang _cairan yang dibutuhkannya._

"Cukup?" suara berat itu bertanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu pemilik rambut pirang dan taring tajam itu mengangguk pelan kemudian bangkit untuk sepenuhnya turun dari atas sosok di bawahnya.

"Kau menghisap terlalu banyak. Kapan terakhir kali kau menghisap darah iblis?" suara berat itu kembali bertanya seraya membantu tubuhnya untuk bangkit berdiri.

Yang ditanya hanya terdiam, menolak untuk menjawab.

"Sejak awal mengapa hubunganmu dengan dewa itu tak pernah baik adalah karena dia memusnahkan iblis yang mengubahmu menjadi— _seperti ini_ —padahal kau masih harus kadang kala meminum darah iblis untuk mempertahankan sisi _iblismu_. Apakah aku salah?'

 _Lagi-lagi hanya terdiam._

"Saatnya mendapatkan imbalanku. Dengan kau meminum darahku itu memberikanmu keuntungan dan— _merangsang nafsu birahi_ —yang akan memberikan _makananku_. Buka pakaianmu dan tunjukkan kepadaku tubuhmu, desahkan semua rasa nikmatmu, keluarkan semua cairanmu— _tanpa sisa_."

 _ **Karena ia adalah seorang Incubus.**_

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_


End file.
